The Cryptids
The Cryptids is an American animated series created by Doug TenNapel that aired on Cartoon Network since November 30, 2013. Info 5 Cryptids named Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra go on various adventures while a mad scientist named Dr. Turbo and his pet Bald Eagle, Angel, try to kidnap/destroy the cryptids. Cast *Seth Green as Bigfoot; Red (Alien's Brother) *Keith Ferguson as Alien *Cree Summer as Nessie/Loch Ness Monster *Drake Bell as Mothman *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chupacabra; Hunter #3; Bear Lake Monster; Mongolian Death Worm *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Turbo *Dan Povenmire as Angel the Bald Eagle *Matthew Mercer as Lake Champlain Monster (Champ) *Carlos Alazraqui as Lake Okanagan Monster (Ogopogo), Albino Bigfoot, The Easter Bunny, Anthony the Ahool *Greg Cipes as Yeti *Bill Fagerbakke as Jersey Devil; Slob; Canvey Island Monster *TBA as Kasai Rex *Karen Strassman as Arica Monster *TBA as Mokele-Mbembe *Tara Strong as Flatwoods Monster; Layla the Hawk; Blue *Dee Bradley Baker as Were Alien; Lizard Man *Clancy Brown as Deathstar *Billy West as Nightcrawler *Cree Summer as Tressie *Sam Riegel as Jimmy the Jersey Devil *TBA as Papyrus the Bigfoot *TBA as Stone (Papyrus's son) *TBA as Charles the Chupacabra *TBA as Canvey Island Chieftain; Mothgar *Laura Bailey as Dr. Sal *Fred Willard as Bigfoot's Dad *Larry Kenney as Lyngbakr (King Lyng) *Tress MacNeille as Betsy the Blue Alien, Hot Girl #1 *Rob Paulsen as Puerto Rican Chupacabra; Kappa; Andrew the Ahool *Troy Baker as Big Bad Wolf *Dave Boat as Hunter #1 *Robin Atkin Downes as Hunter #2 *Noël Wells as Thunderbird *Kari Wahlgren as Ashley the Purple Alien *Khary Payton as Loveland Frog *Dan Green as Golden Bigfoot *Tom Kenny as Dover Demon; Alan the Ahool *Alex Garfin as Mandy *TBA as Burrunjor *TBA as the Beast of Bodmin Moor *Samuel Vincent as Skunk Ape *Fred Tatasciore as Dr. Syllektis *Gary Anthony Williams as Hottou-Ingusu the Dark Dragon *Grey Griffin as Kireina the Lime Alien, Hot Girl #2 *TBA as The Cosmic Squid Episodes List of The Cryptids episodes Reception Critical Response This show has received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike. "Cannock Chase" Controversy "Cannock Chase" was banned in some nations and is being debated in many other countries for being "disturbing." The reasons why are because of the creepy music that is played and the disturbing, even for being cartoony, designs of the Black-Eyed Children that could frighten children. Because of the controversy, some countries made the episode have a warning at the very beginning, while other countries made the music less creepy. However, despite the controversy, the Black-Eyed Kids return in "Dr. Turbo's Last Chance" as one of the members in Dr. Turbo's army and in The Cryptids: The Movie. However, people criticized the controversy for being "stupid" for banning the episode in some nations for its scary characters while some other episodes from Cartoon Network like Powerpuff Girls' "Speed Demon", Courage the Cowardly Dog's "Perfect", Adventure Time's "The Lich", and Eric and Claire's "The Imaginary Friend" had scary characters in it as well. Spin-Off The Misadventures of Alien and Slob Trivia *Most episodes are TV-Y7, but some episodes are TV-PG *The Cryptids has a console game called The Cryptids: The Game *The Cryptids' setting is in the Pacific Northwest. *The Cryptids is having a movie set to be released in November 30, 2025 called The Cryptids: The Movie Gallery The Cryptids Logo.png|The Logo TV-Y7.png|What Most Episodes of The Cryptids are rated TV-PG.png|What Some Episodes of The Cryptids are rated. Episode 9 scene.png|"Opinions are like buttholes! We all have them, and they all stink!" (One of the scenes from "Camping") Paedophobia.png|The title card of a season 6 episode, "Paedophobia" Tick-O-Nitis.png|The title card of a season 2 episode, "Tick-O-Nitis" Alan, Andrew, and Anthony.png|Alan, Andrew, and Anthony from "You Came In The Wrong Neighborhood, Scums!" Nessie vs The Hurricane Title Card.png|The title card of season 7 episode, "Nessie vs The Hurricane" Doggy Kingdom Title Card.png|The title card of season 6 episode, "Doggy Kingdom" Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-PG Category:Cartoons Category:The Cryptids Category:2013 Category:2022 Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Mystery Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas